fiendish_dire_corgiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Telminon -- Major Landforms and Features
Regions Subcontinents * Halenin: '''All the lands south of and including the Windras Mountains and the Ardua River. Halenin contains more and larger countries overall than Nurthru and experiences far more harmony than its northern neighbor, despite having greater cultural diversity. Its weather is decidedly temperate. * '''Nurthru: '''All the lands north of the Windras Mountains and the Ardua River. The southern half of Nurthru is moderately colder than Halenin, whereas the farthest north is much more so, experiencing longer winters. Many of the races here were at one time or are considered "savage" and once were ruled by the giants of Gronth. Wilds * '''The Dungath Expanse: A massive wilderness with much ecological diversity. It was once host to multiple major and influential ancient civilizations whose warring permanently and drastically altered its landscape. Its most notable inhabitants are the xanagorn, which are terrifyingly enormous engines of destruction. * The Korkulnreach: * The Lost Lands: '''Due to the size of their state and comparatively small population, the gnomes have to this day still been unable to fully reclaim the lands that were tainted by the machinations of a demon foiled by Anganor and Gideon. There is not much fiendish influence left, but the lands have gone wild from lack of patrols. * '''The Smeltgar Wastes: Greenlands Forests * Asagoi-Kempskad-Roneskad (Drulug, Ysven, Gronth): '''These and all forests further north are predominantly gigantic coniferous trees unlike almost anything else in Telminon. Accordingly, the wildlife in these woods tend to be much larger than normal. The giants' empire was arguably founded on their ability to use these great trees. * '''Ebernova-Ramnu-Tarnova (Dungath Expanse, Eblund, Gibling, Urdur): * Eldwood-Portiroph-Drothagun (Burglig, Portiri, Smeltgar Wastes, Guromaaz): * Ilis Woods-Kharnu (Urdur, Vartia): * Kharangoi (Drulug, Kruskur): * Otomnfair-Primefair (Adara, Rygild): '''Swaths of these woods are claimed by the royalty and nobility of Adara and Rygild as hunting grounds. Additionally, the deepest and most isolated portions are held sacred and protected by fey, who do not take kindly to intrusion. * '''Shadarud (Mykloth): '''A forest whose thick, natural canopy is enhanced by magic to keep its floor as gloomy as possible. Undergrowth is almost nonexistent, so diversity of normal fauna is minimal. However, drow and duergar have populated it with creatures that are natural to the darkness of the Underroads. * '''Tepliroph (Tepliri, Eblund, Yargald, Xanyahou, Harkaz): '''The largest forest on the continent that is said to have once covered most of Halenin. Its depletion is mainly due to intensive logging and coppicing. * '''Umberwood (Dungath Expanse): '''A great forest shrouded in mystery largely due to how it seems impenetrable to most magical scrying. It is theorized some kind of civilization is there to be using such powerful abjuration magic, but the "mundane" dangers of the place prevent much exploration. Plains * '''Fantagol Pls. (Gibling): * Kentari Fields (Finturi): '''A very flat plain broken only by scattered copses of trees and the mighty tree Pelpetir in its center. It is notable for its beauty, for its grass is predominately of a blue hue, and numerous species of wildflower run rampant. Most of these flowers are used in medicine and cooking by the centaurs. * '''Oluan Pls. (Vartia): * Yalool Pls. (Xanyahou, Dungath Expanse): '''Telminon's largest expanse of unbroken plains, which are named after the formerly-greatest tribe of gnolls in Xanyahou. The lands contain a wide variety of large and dangerous herbivores and carnivores, and are noteworthy for how tall and thick their grasses can get. Swamps * '''Alnangwia (Tepliri): The lowlands between the Urbol and Avarna lakes form a natural swamp whose existence blurs the distinction between the two bodies of water. In the elves' hands, it has become a menagerie and garden of renowned beauty that is seen as a tribute to the majesty of Sulivinar's creation. * Axalathatan (Zybx, Dungath Expanse): An enormous swamp fed by the Maya, Tulum, Aktal, and Zuk rivers. Its entirety once belonged to a great troglodyte empire that is now shrunk by half to its modern incarnation, Zybx. Black dragons, gorgons, and basilisks are some notable inhabitants. Yashti are rumored to have a presence. * Nirnilan (Smeltgar Wastes): Its name meaning "Waters of Tears," it was named as such by the elves of Portiri after the great bloodshed that occurred there not long after they settled Portiroph. It is home to many lizardfolk, myclea, and kurid, and most notably, catoblepas. A large dwarven settlement was also lost here. Landforms Mountains * Durgadan Mts. (Mykloth, Urdur, Gibling, Tepliri): * Grontheim Mts. (Gronth, Ysven): '''This section of the Windras Mountains contains the tallest and most jagged peaks in Telminon, many of which have been, over the centuries, shaped to suit the needs of giants. This means interlopers can expect a difficult and exhausting trek over terrain that giants think nothing of. * '''Gurom Mts. (Guromaaz): * Ulaan Mts. (Drulug, Ysven): * Windras Mts. (Kruskur, Kutarg, Gibling, Urdur): Hills * Beastwrack Hls. (Dungath Expanse, Adara, Rygild): '''The majority of these hills on the east side of the Windras Mts. were part of an ancient human empire brought to ruin by some great tragedy, thought by many to involve the Xanagorn in some fashion. Ruins still remain in many places throughout these hills' expanse. * '''Emerald Hls. (Gibling, Eblund, Yargald, Xanyahou, Harkaz): So called because they are almost completely covered by the forest of Tepliroph. Many great battles have occured in them through history, but they gained recent fame due to the tragedy that occurred at Anganor's former fortress of Enmun Ecthol. * Guldin Hls. (Portiri, Burglig): Notable Features * Cloudclad, the Great Spire (Gronth): '''The tallest height in all of Telminon. Gronth's new capitol, Thromgand, is here, from which the giants can gaze upon the entirety of their former empire. Its slopes are so steep and treacherous, the giants are likely to never be dislodged from this mightiest of their citadels. * '''Solandron, the Lonely (Smeltgar Wastes): '''Believed to have once been joined by mountains that were shattered to form the Dagarak, it is notable for being quite alone, towering over the Smeltgar Wastes. A mysterious glow called Emberlight emanates every night from near its peak. * '''Twinsir, the Brothers (Guromaaz): '''These similar peaks are named for Thalag and Agdr, the destructive gods of the giants' pantheon. They were once the center of the giants' empire, with their new capitol of Heimseat between the two peaks. Their intimidating presence cowed the orcs, goblins, and trolls for many years. * '''Windrada, the Shadowpeak (Mykloth): '''Its name is a portmanteau of the ranges that meet to form it. The old Urduran capitol was here until the drow and duergar usurped the mountain. Its epithet derives from how it is almost always shrouded by mists and clouds, which allows the drow and duergar free reign of its surface. Waters Great Lakes * '''The Alfhames (Portiri): * Avandra (Burglig): '''A major source of food and pleasure for Burglig (as well as its only large lake), it is fed by runoff from the Guldin Hills and Windras Mountains. It is named in honor of Avandar, the savior of the halfling people, who uses it and its marshy surrounding lands to train his people to defend against the lizardfolk. * '''The Emerads (Rygild): * Goral Lake (Kruskur): * Lake Avarna (Tepliri): * Kurarna (Smeltgar Wastes): * The Meres of Ruin (Etrua, Lud, Moroc) (Dungath Expanse): It is said that at the bottom of each lake is the remains of a once-great city of a lost civilization; each lake is believed to be named for its corresponding city. Legend holds that the xanagorn have something to do with the sinkholes that devoured the cities. * The Saphirons (Adara): * Urbol Lake (Abool): Forms almost the entirety of Abool. Once used mainly for trade, travel, food, and pleasure by the elves of Tepliri, it and some lands around it were ceded to the grippli, who spend much of their lifecycle in its waters. The Grippli hold it sacred as an extension of Balagol's divine domain. Great Rivers * The Bolglas (Gibling): * Mirnan R. (Smeltgar Wastes): * The Ramwaters (R. Ram, Yulwe and Yulwile) (Urdur, Gibling, Tepliri, Harkaz): * R. Zuk: Seas * The Godswater: The sea dominated by the cilcanshee, who are said to raise their young there. It is a massive body of water completely surrounded by the Gods' Maw reef and is located in the middle of several far-flung continents (Telminon and the Savage Lands, Ristisir, Prethinya, and Hatara). * The Icingdeep: '''The frigid northern waters that lead to the Gnashing Ice and Ristisir. The greatest presences are giants and white dragons as well as the foreboding ice-fortress of Kralkrond. Almost no one sails these waters, though Ysvenians are known to use them for whaling and seal hunting. * '''The Karkarran Sea: * The Sothron Sea: '''This ocean gradually warms as it goes south until it reaches the hot and exotic lands of Hatara. The established trade routes are not frequently traveled, so the goods they carry, which are already rare, are made that much more valuable for Telminans. Spices, lumber, fruit, and pelts make much of this trade. * '''The Ulnas Ocean: '''The ocean to the west is vast and stretches for an unknown length beyond the Savage Lands. No expedition to explore this ocean has ever borne fruit, so the existence of lands in the distance is uncertain, though very likely. Most Telminans believe such searching is foolhardy. Inlets, Bays, Straits, and other Features * '''Berthfast Bay: * Bor's Cove (Burglig): * Deathwater Sound (Icingdeep): Like the Kulnwatr, these waters that are fed by that lake are dead and poisonous until they are diluted in the Ulnas Ocean. Everyone, even the sahuagin, avoid these waters at all costs. * Godsmouth Maelstroms (Karkarran Sea): Whirlpools that are formed by the currents passing through the Gods' Maw reef. They are one of many hazards that sailors must face in the area. * Haluin Sound (Sothron Sea): * The Kulnwatr (Korkulnreach): Its name meaning "Deathwater," its waters that were once rich with life are now deadly poison due to an ancient curse. It is said nothing living remains in the area and that the waters are haunted by undead. * Merinmert Strait (Icingdeep): '''This narrow strait, whose name mean's "Sailor's Death," is infrequently traveled due to the sahuagin of Zhaluazhol and blue dragons of the Storms' Eye Isles on one side and the relatively unpredictable goblins of Drulug on the other, not to mention the Gods' Maw itself. ' * '''Straits of Mercy (Karkarran Sea): '''Not as safe as the name implies, these waters are called such because of how safe they are compared to other waterways surrounding Telminon. In particular, the merro of Alann Termann patrol the waters, and the denizens of the Freemen's Cays may be helpful, depending on their mood. * '''Thanatan Channel (Ulnas Ocean): '''Its name meaning "Of the Dead," this narrow passage is almost completely ignored since it is so close to Haragura's waters. Fortunate sailors will be helped by the merro of Foscadh or the kiri living on the nearby islands. * '''Vitra Bay (Vartia) (Ulnas Ocean): '''The heart of Vartia's naval power, it is one of the most heavily defended places in all of Telminon. Not only do the mighty citadels of Bastium and Malchus defend the entrance, but there are also numerous towers along the shore and many mighty ships always present in the harbor. Islands Chains and Reefs * '''Caislean Isles (Corannon) (Sothron Sea):' These reef-isles encircling Finturi are the nation of Corannon, belonging to the merro. Each island is a mass of dead coral and stone that has been grown and shaped into a small fortification. These islands are also home to numerous dolphin pods, which are sacred to the merro. * The Dagarak: '''Legend holds that these islands were created when some great force (some say giants) attacked a hated foe by shattering a mountain range, which caused a great flood of their lands, resulting in Berthfast Bay. Nowadays, they are under the complete control of the sahuagin of Haragura. * '''Freemen's Cays (Gods' Maw): '''These islands, a part of the Gods' Maw, are claimed by a collective desiring independence from their homelands. They are a mix of idealists, free spirits, criminals, and outcasts; some desire piracy while others desire a peaceful confederacy, so outsiders are leery of their unreliable reputation. * '''The Giganskadi (Icingdeep): '''Their name means "Isles of Giant Trees," and they are indeed covered with gigantic pine trees far taller than any mortal construction on Telminon. Their massive size is arguably what makes the giants' civilization possible, for they have made use of them for millennia in their fortifications. * '''The Greenholds (Sothron Sea): '''These isles ruled by fey have long been coveted by Vartia, who has attacked them many times out of desire for their lumber. Their most notable feature are their gigantic trees, the enormous roots of which function as bridges to join the islands as a network. They are essentially temperate jungles. * '''The Gods' Maw: '''The great, jagged reef that encircles and protects the enormous ocean of the Godswater. It houses many dangers such as sahuagin, whirlpools, sirens, hags, and more, but also serves to house more generally harmless beings such as merro, kiri, undines, and hippocampi. * '''The Sirentroves (Icingdeep): '''Islands north of the Dagarak that may also be remains of shattered mountains. They are home to sirens whose voices carry a great distance over the waters; hence the many rotting shipwrecks that litter the area, many of which are said to contain numerous riches. * '''The Sanctum Isles (Karkarran Sea): '''Due to sea travel's importance, particularly relating to Prethinya, it has become custom for sea-faring nations to pay tribute to Tsalaxis and (to her chagrin) the cilcanshee before voyaging to the east. Many nations hold permanent residences on this sacred neutral ground controlled by fey. * '''Storms' Eye Isles (Gods' Maw): '''Named for the higher-than-normal number of stormclouds and lightning that occur near them. Sailors have it on good authority that much of the lightning is due to an unusual concentration of blue dragons that live among the reef-isles in this part of the Gods' Maw. Notable Individuals * '''Cartha (Vartia): Host to Peripela, whose name has become synonymous with hedonism in Telminon, Cartha is a resort island for Vartia that is host to most any pleasure that one can imagine. Some Vartians see its existence as a source of pride, whereas others believe it is an international embarrassment. * The Chair (Sothron Sea): The small companion of the Galewind Table that has almost no caves within it. * Dargranduron (Ulnas Ocean): A large volcanic island that is not as active as Smokemont. A great disaster is said to have happened sometime in the past when its peak blew off, darkening the sky with ash and debris for miles around and for several days, accompanied by great waves and earthquakes. * Eyrie Rock and Last Flight (Ulnas Ocean): These islands are dominated by a "wilder" variety of kiri than most are used to, appearing like raptors rather than songbirds. Eyrie rock contains their nesting grounds, and Last Flight is their sacred island where they go to die. They are less helpful than their songbird cousins. * The Galewind Table (Sothron Sea): Most likely unnatural due to how it makes no geographical sense, its name is due to being a plateau that often "wails" when the wind blows through its caves known as the Wailing Mouths in a certain way. Its surface is host to hippogriffs and its caves to griffons, but that is likely not all the inhabitants. * The Godshrine (Karkarran Sea): * Hadru (Icingdeep): * Hagstone (Ulnas Ocean): '''An island once under the sway of a coven of hags who were known to terrorize the seaways, particularly with storms. Their presence has not been felt in many years, but the island is avoided just the same, with many believing it to be cursed. * '''Kralkrond (Icingdeep): An enormous iceberg made ominous for its fixed location and immunity to melting. None know for certain who or what dwells there, but all (save perhaps the giants) avoid it. Some fear it is the domain of some unknown threat such as a powerful lich or perhaps it is the lair of numerous white dragons. * Margudal (Icingdeep): * Oy Utstoti (Icingdeep): Other than dangerous wildlife, this island is host to Ysvenians who are banished for heinous transgressions, hence the name meaning "Island of Outcasts." Against expectations, their population has increased to the point that they have become a legitimate nuisance for Ysven. * Skiplund (Icingdeep): '''"Ship Land" is a fitting name since for generations, Ysvenians have found the great trees on this island so suitable for ships that they have harvested them despite great danger. Boats produced from these trees are the finest, which are usually reserved for lords, so lumber from here commands a high price. * '''Smokemont (Godswater): Next to nothing is known about it save that it is multiple volcanoes constantly spewing smoke and ash into the air. The dangers of the Gods' Maw have long prevented much exploration. * Thurgir (Icingdeep): * Wirmlare (Icingdeep): This island's name is apt, for it simply means "Wurm Lair." Wirmlare is a very large island inhabited particularly by green dragons, among other things. Luckily for those nearby, they tend to keep to themselves on their misty island and stay sated on local wildlife such as whales and seals. Notable Ruins and Points of Interest Landmarks * The Black Spire (Dungath Expanse): Being so isolated in such dangerous territory, it has never been fully investigated. Its existence is without a doubt, however, for it is visible from a very great distance. Some report that it actually disappears and reappears on occasions. * The Greatleafs (Greenbough, the Great; Ashleaf, the Fair; and Skyspear, the Soaring in the Greenholds and Pelpetir in Finturi): The only remaining titanic trees south of the Gurom and Ulaan Mountains. They are held in great reverence by the fey and centaurs as a union between earth and sky. * The Lighthouses (Gerelakh in Drulug, The Polestar in Dungath Expanse, Kuzda and Eddora in the Ulnas Ocean): These mysterious structures still function as lighthouses even to this day, though they were built in times unknown, by a civilization unknown. No one has been able to enter one to discover its power source.